The present invention relates to a fastener and, more particularly, to such a fastener, which is comprised of a female fastening member and a male fastening member adapted to be hooked in the female fastening member or directly hung on the user""s waist belt.
Every people may carry a number of personal items (key chain, cellular telephone, suitcase, and etc.) when traveling or going to the outside. These personal items may be equipped with fastening means for fastening to the user""s waist belt or other objects. FIG. 7 shows a fastener for this purpose. As illustrated, the fastener comprises a hook plate A1 pivoted to a first object, for example, a cellular telephone A, and a hollow locating block B fixedly fastened to a second object, for example, a suitcase C. The hollow locating block B has two mounting lugs B1 extended from two sides thereof and respectively fastened to one side panel of the suitcase C by a respective screw. The hook plate A1 has fixed end pivoted to the back sidewall of the cellular telephone A and supported on a torsional spring, and a free end terminating in an inwardly curved hook portion A2. After insertion of the hook plate A1 into the hollow locating block B, the hooked portion A2 is forced to hook the bottom edge of the hollow locating block B. This design of fastener is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. Because the hook plate A1 is pivoted to the back sidewall of the cellular telephone A by pivot means and supported on a torsional spring, the installation of the hook plate A1 is complicated.
2. It is inconvenient to disengage the hook plate A1 from the hollow locating block B.
3. Because the free end of the hook plate A1 is curved inwards, the hollow locating block B must have a certain thickness so that the hook plate A1 can be inserted through the through hole defined in the hollow locating block B to hook up with the bottom edge of the hollow locating block B.
4. The hook plate A1 must fit the hollow locating block B perfectly, preventing vibration of the hook plate A1 relative to the hollow locating block B.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a fastener, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the fastener comprises a male fastening member and a female fastening member respectively injection-molded from plastics and fastened to two objects by stitches, for enabling the two objects to be detachably fastened together. According to another aspect of the present invention, the female member comprises a retaining block and a springy hook plate disposed at different elevations and a stop block spaced between the retaining block and the hook plate, and the female fastening member comprises a hollow positioning block defining a hook hole, a retaining hole, and a recessed bearing portion for engagement with the hook plate, retaining block and stop block of the male fastening member. When hooking the springy hook plate of the male fastening member in the hook hole of the female fastening member, the retaining block and stop block of the male fastening member are respectively forced into engagement with the retaining hole and recessed bearing portion of the female fastening member. The male fastening member is disconnected from the female fastening member when turned outwards from the female fastening member to disengage the retaining block from the retaining hole and then pulled upwards relative to the female fastening member.